


No More Excuses

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [12]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domme Donna Paulsen, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Submissive Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Donna have an established BDSM relationship. </p><p>Harvey's late and Mistress punishes him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Excuses

He knew he was late. (This time it wasn't his fault.) He knew she was waiting. And she hated having to wait for him. (Likely borne of the fact that he, himself, hated waiting.)

He walked in and found her sitting at the kitchen island. "Sorry I'm late," he said and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as he brushed her hair aside. "A client meeting ran over and…"

Donna pressed a finger to his lips. "I am not interested in your excuses, Harvey," she told him.

Was she actually angry or was she messing with him? Or was this just part of the scene? Any of those could be the case. Then she gave the phrase that signaled they were shifting into scene and he immediately assumed the required position, hands resting at his lower back, feet shoulder width apart, head down.

She smirked at him. "Put your arms at your sides, Harvey. You're going to wrinkle," she said with a huff, but he complied wordlessly.

It felt odd, but he agreed with the sentiment all the same. She told him to go remove his suit, then wait for her in the guest room.

She made him wait for a long time. He had no idea how long - he couldn't see the clock from where he stood at the end of the bed. All he knew was his feet were getting tired.

When she finally came into the room, all fiery red hair and bristling authority, he no longer cared how tired his feet were. She dragged her neat fingernails across his chest as she stepped closer to him.

"You did not do as I said, did you?" she asked.

"No, Mistress," he replied. "I was late when you had asked me not to be. Though it was beyond my control, Mistress." This was part of the game and it made his insides tingle with warmth and anticipation.

Fingers to his lips again, followed by, "No more excuses, Harvey." Then she slipped a ball gag into his mouth and fastened it around his head. "Bad boys who don't do what they're told and who talk back are punished." She directed him to stand against the wall.

"You remember your non-verbal safeword?" she asked, sliding her fingernails over the skin of his back.

He nodded and demonstrated his 'safeword'. Then stepped his feet a couple more inches apart so they would be perfect. His body trembled with the need for her to get started. The gag was new though. They had used the gag during other play, but it was new for their flogging scenes. Usually she liked to hear him make noise.

"Can you be quiet for me?" she asked and he nodded again, waiting. "If you're nice and quiet, I might give you a reward," she added, then landed the first blow from the flogger against his shoulders.

There was no warm-up tonight, just straight to the full-strength strokes. It hurt. He had to suck in a breath and close his eyes. She had told him this was a punishment - and she was making it feel like one.

It was hard to withstand the lashes against his skin without making a sound. His teeth clenched hard around the ball in his mouth; his muscles tightened, but he managed to remain silent through the full punishment.

When she dealt the last blow, he sighed heavily against the wall, panting around the gag. His muscles all quivered with a combination of arousal and adrenaline.

Donna purred in his ear as she pressed against his back. "You're really sexy when you shut up, Harvey." Then she bit at the edge of his ear. "We may have to do this again sometime."


End file.
